Figuring It Out
by YourDreamer138
Summary: JONAS -because tom always had a soft spot for macy-   odd couple, but i assure you, it's one of my best stories. tom/macy


**A/N: Well, this is an extremely weird couple, but I thought they were cute... and anyways, the guy who plays Tom (JONAS' dad) looks younger than he should be on the show. This idea wouldn't really work with other couples, so please give it a chance and tell me what you think! can make a remake witha different couple if you really want me to, so please leave a review leaving any commentary or critique you have for this story! Enjoy!**

**Summary: **-because tom always had a soft spot for her- tom/macy

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The first time she kissed him, it was on the cheek, next to his smiling wife, when the boys won an Emmy. It was an impulse, a wave of amazing shock when the three boys stood up to recieve the reward; so much so that she felt the need to reward the manager of the band _somehow_.

It was natural, natural enough that Sandy Lucas mistook it for a daughterly love, reaching out for the father who left her years ago. Macy pulled back and looked at his flustered face, waiting for something, anything to tell her that the spark that ran through her body like elecricity was a trick of excitement.

She sat back in the seat and smoothed down her dark blue dress, and resumed clapping for the boys with a dark red blush staining her cheeks.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The second time they kissed was when she came to the firehouse one evening, just as the sun was setting and thunder was booming, expecting to see Nick...

...her boyfriend, she had to remind herself, when Tom opened the door and she couldn't breathe and she could feel that scary electricity shake her up-

_{breathe, Macy, breathe}_

-and found that Tom was the only one home.

He told her to come in, the boys would be back soon and Sandy was visiting a relative in San Franciso (_he just had to slip that in_), and to make herself at home.

She brushed by him to grab a glass of water in the kitchen (_she would remember where everything was in that house long after everyone else forgot_) and they stopped, time slowing, the clapping and cheering and warmth of his cheek against her lips rushing back at her, and she swayed against a wave of diziness.

Arms reached out to steady her small frame.

One blink,

one breath,

one flicker of passion in his serious eyes and Macy found her fingers curled in his hair, her mouth against his in a heated embrace.

He succumbed to her; her caramel hair and tan skin, angelic voice and happy laugh, everything he'd thought he had but never really did.

She didn't hear the lock jiggle when he did, the turning of the key and the shuffle of three sets of feet stumbling drowsily down the hallway. His eyes turned to stone and he pushed her away, wiping his mouth in mock-disgust in case anyone was watching.

Because, at the end of the day, Tom Lucas had to keep up his image.

She pushed past Nick-

_{oh, my god, she forgot she had a boyfriend}_

_-_and two other puzzled rockstars, tears burning her cheeks while she attempted to run home in the dark as the rain fell.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The third time they kissed was fifteen minutes later after Tom grabbed his keys, ran past the boys, and drove down the street to look for her. He saw her shaking, drenched form just a few blocks away from the house.

He stopped the car in the middle of the road, not caring, and stepped out into the night.

The rain hit him with a shocking sting, big droplets drenching his clothes.

He ran up behind her, nearly slipping on the slick sidewalk, and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her shivering body against his-

_{he always was a hopeless romantic}_

-and she screamed in pure terror. He watched her spin clumsily, eyes wide with fear. When she saw him, she slumped in relief and looked down at the arms that were still around her waist protectively.

"What were you thinking? It's raining, and who knows what kind of crazy people could be out here! There are a lot of weirdos around here at night!" he has to yell through the rain, and his arms pull her in instinctively.

"Like you?" she shouts back hoarsely, trying to pull herself away from him.

"Like me." he agrees, and easily supresses the struggling girl with his lips.

When they finally separate and her eyes flutter open, he can taste her tears, mixing in with the rain. It drips down their faces.

"Your house is the other way." he giggles childishly when they step away from each other, and she can't help but laugh with him because she's never been this happy.

"We'll figure it out." She swears she hears him whisper on the drive to her house.

He walks in the firehouse with a lovesick smile on his face, and three sets of dumbfounded eyes follow the trail of puddles he leaves all the way to his bedroom. Kevin makes the connection-

_{my dad chased after Macy in the rain}_

and he shakes his head and tells Joe and Nick he's going to bed early because sometimes love can be a sneaky thing.

"Love can be a sneaky thing?" Joe scoffs when Kevin's out of hearing range. Nick shrugs.

But he knows Macy will never really be his anymore.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The fourth time Tom and Macy kiss is when they're saying goodbye one year later.

Tom and Sandy were no longer together.

_{he was never mentally there anymore- never as happy as when he was with Macy}_

Nick and Macy never worked.

_{She broke up with him for his freaking **dad**}_

She'll go off to college alone, three states away.

He remembers that night from one year ago, because it's raining outside and they're alone and he can taste her tears again.

He smashes his lips onto hers in the middle of the sidewalk in front of the airport, not caring if people around them are staring.

Because, at the end of the day, Tom Lucas doesn't really give a damn about his image.

He's rough, biting her lip in frustration-

_{why are you leaving me?}_

-and she lets him, merely rubbing his back in soothing circles. He suddenly stops and sighs, taking a half-step back. She squeezes his waist tighter and tighter until he gently unwinds her arms and places one last chaste kiss on her forehead.

He turns and walks away without a word.

She sways, but there's no one there to catch her this time, and it's no surprise when she collapses on the concrete in a heap of sobs.

It's no surprise when her flight calls for the last passengers and she's still in the bathroom, listening to the plane take off, wondering what she's going to do now.

It's no surprise when she walks out and sees him standing there, his hands in his pockets, wearing a sheepish smirk that reaches his eyes.

'_We'll figure it out_.' he mouths.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Reviews = Love**_


End file.
